EL PROYECTO MATA HARI
by Wihlemine
Summary: Solo alguien como ella podría engañar al dios del engaño. Sin embargo, no se puede jugar a la espía con Loki de asgard. Y si lo haces, debes asumir las consecuencias. Mata Hari es el arma definitiva, capaz de aniquilar a un dios, de seducir a un principe y convertirlo en un hombre...
1. Chapter 1

DESEO

No era la clase de persona que hiciera las cosas sin pensarlas muy bien, el planear era una caracteristica de él...pero por mucho que le diera vueltas a las cosas...no

sabia en que momento habia perdido el sentido y la razón e involucradose con ella...

Nunca el deseo se habia antepuesto tanto a su raciocinio como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando la ira y la venganza hervían su sangre de Jotun. Ni siquiera entonces

sus emociones lo habia envuelto en ese manto ciego de necesidad como si fuese un manantial en las tierras aridas...

Sabia que tanto tiempo en la Tierra le habia afectado, sabia que se estaba volviendo humano cuando su magia comenzaba a desaparecer, pero Asgard no era una opción

ahora, no ahora que habia logrado tanto tratando de recomponer su mente del veneno ponzoñoso de Thanos...

Y ahora ahi estaba ella, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, como un regalo sin abrir...pequeña, sus ojos que como faros lo guiaban, pero no sabia bien donde...

una maldita sirena, él...un marinero sin rumbo...

"Violette"...le dice su nombre como en un susurro...él le dice el suyo, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro...hermosa, no habia otra palabra para describirla

No sabe como pero la besa, la besa y sus labios parecen un embrujo...¿como cae él, el mas grande hechicero de los 9 reinos en el embrujo de los labios de ella,

una simple mortal?

Ella le dice que sus ojos son hermosos, no sabe bien si es un cumplido verdadero pero asiente...no sabe si decirle que es el ser mas exquisito que alguna vez vió,

no sabe asi que sigue besandola, esta vez con mas pasión...

Sus labios van a su cuello desnudo, sus manos a su cintura para atraer su cuerpo al de él...

Fisica básica...sus cuerpos se atraían mutuamente como opuestos...queria mas, y ella se lo daría...en el taxi camino al departamento de ella le preguntó si el viaje

demoraria demasiado, pero ella solo sonrió, mientras dejaba que él volviera a besarla con mas delicadeza...controlaba su cuerpo, eso sabia hacerlo, pero no sabia

cuanto tiempo podría...

Eran las 3 de la mañana y el ascensor iba vacio, su cuerpo no soportó mas y se abalanzó sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes cristalinas del

ascensor...a sus caderas, levantando el vestido vaporoso para tantear casi a ciegas sus muslos bronceados...las manos de ella en su cabello, besandolo, respondiendo

a su lengua, sin hacer o decir nada por detener sus impulsos...

Su departamento...grande, limpio...la chaqueta y los zapatos en el sillón...su vestido lila en el pasillo hacia el dormitorio donde los esperaba una cama grande y

ordenada...su cuerpo pequeño detrás de las lenceria oscura que él solamente queria arrancar con los dientes...

Ella se encargó de quitar su camisa y los pantalones quedaron botados junto a la cama...él besó su cuerpo casi desnudo mientras un gemido de placer de sus labios

le hizo suponer que estaba haciendo bien las cosas...se pierde la práctica luego de un tiempo, pensó él, pero nunca es tarde para volver a las andanzas...después

de todo, era el tipo de las travesuras...

-Eres exquisita...-le susurró en el oído mientras el cuerpo de ella se estremecía...su voz oscura, profunda como el infierno...

Toma su cuerpo desnudo, y ella se entrega a él...no lo conoce, no sabe quien es, no sabe lo malo y terrible que ha hecho pero la mira y sus ojos claros le dicen que

hay mas que solo deseo, porque en los suyos tambien hay algo mas...algo mas que deseo, hay necesidad, hay una terrible necesidad...como si estuviese tan sola, tan

profundamente sola como él...

Toma su cuerpo, que se estremece, se entrega a él, lo recibe y gime, lenta e intimamente su cuerpo contra el suyo...susurra su nombre en su oído mientras el besa su

cuello...Dos, tres embestidas sobre su cuerpo pequeño que brilla y tiembla, entrecerrando los ojos de placer...siente que disfruta, que le gusta, que desea lo que él

le está entregando...

Deseo...mas que deseo...una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo la sensación que está vivo, él está vivo porque ella, aún sin saber quien es, susurra su nombre con deseo, con

ternura, con amor...

No recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez vez que deseo tanto a alguien...que deseo algo mas que poder o gloria o venganza o muerte...no lo recuerda, tal vez nunca en la

vida...si, nunca en mil años habia deseado a alguien como deseaba a ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos...a esa humana que ahora se volvía una supernova, brillante,

hermosa y poderosa...su cuerpo suda junto al de ella por un poco de tiempo mas...dentro de ella mientras ella solo murmuraba cosas ininteligibles..sus dedos

clavados en su espalda, los ojos cerrados...las piernas arquedas sobre sus caderas, firmes...

Y ambos se pierden, mientras un ultimo gemido hace estremecer tambien su cuerpo...no parece humana...¿como puede serlo si le hace sentir ahora lo que siente?

Envolviendo sus cuerpos para taparse con las cobijas de la cama, ella se limitó a decirle: "Espero que no hagas esto siempre..."

-Ten por seguro que no...-le respondió él mientras ambos se rendían, exhaustos, al cansancio y al sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, como en un sueño...soñaba con ella...


	2. Chapter 2

ENGAÑO

En su sueño recorría su piel canela y suave como lo habia hecho horas atrás...en su sueño, sin embargo, algo se rompe y escucha gritos...trata de regresar desde su

sueño pero vuelve a caer...cuando abre los ojos, una celda blanca, sin luz, sin ventana, sin salida...

Llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior...miró a su alrededor...todo pulcramente limpio, cámaras de seguridad en el techo...debía ser SHIELD...la puerta se abrió, y

aparece Fury con su maldito parche y la gabardina negra...está feliz...no sonríe, pero sabe que está feliz.

-Te golpeamos...y te golpeamos nuevamente-dijo Fury-Trajimos a un Hulk y a tu hermano...te amordazamos, te disparamos y resulta que lo unico que teníamos que hacer

para vencerte era enviar a una niña linda para que te abriera las piernas y tu pudieses jugar con tu varita mágica...

Loki se levantó de la cama tratando de juntar energia para salir de ahi, pero nada...Fury le lanzó un disparo con un Teaser que lo dejó de rodillas frente a él...

-Ni lo intentes, princesa...-dijo el jefe de SHIELD-Esta habitación, al igual que todo este sector de las instalaciones, es a prueba de tu magia...una de las cosas

en las que hemos pensado en este tiempo tratando de capturate. Ahora, la razón por la que estás aqui: Doom. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de ese imbecil

y tal vez te entregue a tu hermano para que te dé un linda habitación en Asgard...pero antes, necesito respuestas...

Loki lo miró con algo mas que deseo de venganza, queria saber como habia llegado ahi, como lo habian capturado...queria saber de ella...

-Dejame pensarlo...-dijo entonces Loki-A-un estoy un poco mareado con tu cobarde captura mientras dormía...¿al menos dime que la maté?

-Como si pudieses matarla, niño lindo...-dijo Fury lanzando una carcajada-Por que crees que la enviamos a ella?

Si...debia ser alguien especial para poder engañar al dios del engaño...se sentía estupido habiendo caído en la trampa mas burda y antigua de todas, una mujer...una

maldita diosa de ojos celestes y piel bronceada...sabia que no solo Fury, todos se burlarían de como fue capturado; probablemente se crearán historias sobre la niña

que con un movimiento de sus piernas engañó a Loki...

-No sé nada de Doom...-dijo entonces-Sinceramente, todo este juego de luces ha sido una tremenda perdida de tiempo. Nada de lo que te diga te servirá...asi que, bien

puedes matarme o enviarme a Asgard con mi amado hermano, porque no tengo nada para ti, Fury...

El coronel volvió a sonreir, aunque mas que nada era una mueca...

-Bien...bienvenido a SHIELD entonces, Loki de Asgard...-dijo el hombre saliendo de su habitación...

Debió haber pasado horas sentado, tratando de recordar con detalles que ocurrió luego de dormirse...pero solo recuerda humo y luces...gritos...no la recuerda a ella..

a la muchacha...llegó a pensar que tal vez ella nunca fue parte del plan y quizás esté muerta...era una de sus teorías cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la joven...

iba con un vestido blanco, botas negras y una bandeja en la mano...sus ojos resplandecían como esa noche...sus labios gruesos y rosados...su piel canela y los largos

cabellos castaños con mechas rojas, negras y rubias...

La observó y ella hizo lo mismo...ninguno dijo nada...ella dejó la bandeja encima de una pequeña mesa donde habia un banco...cuando lo hizo, Loki notó que llevaba

un brazo vendado...

-Por favor dime que al menos te herí...me haría sentir mejor conmigo mismo...-dijo entonces el dios de Asgard...

-Lo siento-dijo ella sin sonreír-Pero no...

Se sentó en el banco justo frente a él...sacó una pequeña botella desde sus ropas y la dejó entre la bandeja de comida...

-Medicamentos...-dijo ella-Les dije que era vodka...guardalas...vendrás a torturarte mas tarde...y va a doler...

Loki frunció el ceño...

-Me engañaste para que SHIELD me capturara...¿crees que voy a confiar en lo que me estas diciendo...?

-No...pero sabes que es cierto-dijo ella-Soy Violette Summers...sé que no tiene sentido que te diga lo que voy a decirte ahora pero aún asi lo haré: Lo siento...

sé quien eres y lo que hiciste...pero aún asi lo siento...no fue correcta la forma en que te engañaron para capturarte...

Comenzaba a recordar...SHIELD entró al departamento de ella...Barton...Bartón le disparó una flecha y ella la detuvo con su brazo...lo golpearon...y a ella también...

eso significaba que no formaba parte de su organización...aunque sus recuerdos fuesen veridicos...¿como? Porque?

-Dime...Violette...-dijo Loki sonriendo sarcasticamente-Tu trabajo aqui es abrir las piernas para tus enemigos o también tienes...otras habilidades...?

En un instante ella lo observaba...al instante...estaba en la pared, siendo afixiado por la joven que tenía en su mano -la que no estaba vendada-un guante metálico

con una fuerza impresionante...sus ojos en los de él...escudriñando...sus ojos celestes y brillantes...

Lo soltó, y él cayó de rodillas al suelo...el guante desapareció y en su lugar apareció nuevamente su pequeño brazo...y su postura seria...

-Cuidate de lo que dices y como lo dices, pequeño dios conquistador-dijo Violette caminando hacia la puerta, se dió media vuelta y le respondió con la misma

sonrisa sarcástica de él-Tu lengua solo funciona para una cosa...y creeme que no es para hablar...

Llamó al guardia para salir, cuando una pregunta de Loki la detuvo...

-No pareces ser parte de esta organización...-dijo él-O me equivoco?

-No...gracias a ti, nunca lo seré-dijo ella al salir-Y lo siento por ello...


	3. Chapter 3

CONFUSIÓN

-Lleva 4 semanas ahi, sin decir nada...-dijo la agante Romanoff a su jefe entregando un folder de resumen de su prisionero, como todas las semanas-No va a cooperar...

Los ojos de Thor iban desde Natasha a Fury sin detenerse por completo en ninguno. Su hermano estaba encerrado, sin comunicación y en parte sabia que lo merecía...sabia

también que el coronel habia usado todas sus tácticas para poder hacerlo hablar, sin exito...y sin siquiera rasguñar la superficie de éste...lo cual le asombraba, a

decir verdad...

-Es mi trabajo decidir eso, agente Romanoff-dijo el hombre mirando con su unico ojo a Thor-Aunque...ha sido una dona dificil de tragar...¿que crees que ocurra ahi?

-Generalmente mi hermano suele cooperar bastante bien cuando su vida está en peligro...-dijo el principe de Asgard-Asi que...no los considera una amenaza...

-...O alguien lo está ayudando aqui...-sugirió Natasha-Señor?

-Summers se fue de aqui hace semanas...es imposible...

-Quien es Summers?

-Violette Summers, la persona que lo capturó-dijo Fury

-Debe ser su mejor agente, sin ofender-respondió Thor mirando de reojo a Natasha

-Yo no diría eso...-respondió la pelirroja-Pero es poderosa...y no, no es agente de SHIELD, es una Freelancer...una niña que juega a la espía de vez en cuando...

-El punto es que...ella no está aqui, y le dimos nuestra palabra que la dejaríamos en paz-dijo Fury-Sé que Loki tiene sus secretos, pero no es estúpido, no volverá a

caer en una trampa preparada por Violette...

-Dejenme hablar con él...-dijo Thor-Veré si luego de ello coopera...

Fury asintió con un poco de desagrado, pero conocía al asgardiano...le prometió ayudarlo, aunque eso signifique que su hermano siga encerrado...

Thor caminó hacia el ala oeste de las instalaciones...sintiendo su martillo extrañamente pesado...

-Será mejor que dejes aqui tu martillo-sugirió Natasha-Esta parte de las instalaciones inhiben los poderes de tu hermano...supongo que deben afectarte a ti también...

-Dime...agente Romanoff...-dijo Thor mientras caminaban-Mi hermano ha sido torturado..., verdad?

-De toda las formas posibles...pero lo frustrante-aclaró ella-Es que sigue luciendo como si recién saliera de la ducha...

Natasha abrió la puerta, mientras veía a Loki sentado en su cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos esmeralda resplandecían como si

no hubiesen estado semanas tratando de sacarle información. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios, arrugando la frente con desagrado, apretando los dientes

con furia...

-Que haces aqui...no quiero verte!-exclamó Loki-No diré nada porque no sé nada...y no me vas a sacar información a golpes!

-No he venido a pelear, hermano...-dijo Thor-Solo queria cercionarme que te encuentres bien...

-Que me encuentre bien?-dijo él moreno-Estoy exiliado en esta maldita roca, sin poderes y a mercer de un grupito de niñeras que ni siquiera me torturan apropiadamente...

-Prefirirías a alguien mas aqui?-exclamó Thor

Los ojos de LOki emitieron un segundo un brillo extraño que su hermano nunca habia visto, luego regresaron a su frialdad habitual

-Haz venido a burlarte de mi, hermano? De reirte de como fui emboscado por una humana?

-Te conozco, hermano-dijo Thor-No debe haber sido cualquier humana...¿ella te está ayudando, no?

-No me hables de ella...!-gritó Loki con rabia-Cuando salga de aqui, le encontraré y le enseñaré que nadie engaña a un dios!

-No somos dioses, Loki...debes comprender...no conquistarás el mundo, no vas a destruir a nadie. Ahora, si no cooperas, no podré hacer nada para sacarte de aqui...

-No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, hijo de Odín! Vete!-dijo LOki respondiendo a su hermano-Dile a ese grupo de simios que no voy a cooperar...cuando tengas a sus enemigos

en sus narices, y su gente se desangre dolorosamente, yo aun estaré aqui y me reiré en sus caras...

-La ultima vez que te vi sonabas como alguien capaz de sanar...ahora veo que me he equivocado-dijo el rubio-Que ocurrió? Fue ella, esa mujer? Que te hizo?

De nuevo en sus ojos ese brillo...no deseaba matarla. Aunque sus palabras decían otra cosa lo que solo significaba algo y es que esa mujer, quien sea que fuera,

habia sido capaz de confundirlo, que hacerle dudar de todo...no la iba a matar, no iba a poder hacerlo...la deseaba.

-No voy a repetirlo, hermano-dijo Loki mientras su piel comenzaba a congelarse y volverse azul-Vete de aqui...

Thor odiaba ver a su hermano convertido en un gigante de hielo, por lo que salió de la celda...

-Y bien?-dijo la agente Romanoff cuando lo vió salir-Algo?

-La mujer, ella será la unica que podrá sacarle la información que quieren...


	4. Chapter 4

DESCONFIANZA

Le habia costado demasiado quedarse dormida, como todas las noches las ultimas 3 semanas...punzadas en el pecho, falta de aire, dolor...¿como se podía sentir dolor

en un sueño?...

Trabajaba hasta tarde todas las noches, esperando con ello quedar dormida...agotada. Pero no. Nada. Nada le hacia escapar de las pesadillas...las pesadillas en donde

de vez en cuando lo veía a él, con su rostro de porcelana sin emoción mirandola hacia su alma...

El timbre de su departamento la sacó del sueño. La ultima vez que sonó tan insistentemente fue SHIELD. Estaba en piyama, pensando que siempre la toman por sorpresa...

arregló su arma y fue hacia la puerta, abriendola lentamente.

Ahi estaba un hombre vestido de jeans y polera, de cerca de 2 metros de altura, corpulento y muy rubio...¿un surfista de california en la puerta de su casa?

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirandolo...

-¿Quien eres?

-Alguien que ha venido desde muy lejos para tener respuestas...eres Violette Summers?-dijo el hombre-Soy Thor, principe de Asgard...

-Asgard...-murmuró ella-No...

Abrió un poco mas la puerta dejandolo pasar, llevandolo a la sala...

-Asiento-dijo ella haciendo lo mismo, tomando una caja de cigarrillos desde la mesa de centro-Sé que es temprano para empezar pero que demonios...necesito uno! No

todos los días viene un dios alien a pedirme explicaciones por mis actos...

-Que le hiciste a mi hermano?-dijo Thor sin prestarle atención-Quien eres?

-Soy el arma definitiva...-dijo ella haciendo una pausa para su volcanada de humo-HAce 25 años, SHIELD experimentó con varios agentes para crear al espía perfecto...

mis padres fueron voluntarios junto a otros, el experimento no funcionó en ellos, pero si en mi...mis padres me escondieron, pero tarde o temprano Fury los encuentra

a todos...el trato para recuperar mi vida era ayudarlos a capturar a Loki...

-Como lo hiciste?

-Tengo...ciertos poderes de persuación-dijo Violette-BAsicamente emito feromonas que, concentradas, pueden atraer a cualquierla, incluso a un dios...entre otras

habilidades...

Terminó su seguia observandola porque y muy a su pesar, Loki había tenido buen gusto después de todo. La joven era hermosa, mas de lo que le habian

contado...pequeña y hermosa, con unos brillantes ojos celestes aún mas claros que los suyos, sus dedos delgados sostenían otro cigarrillo.

-Cuando hablas de habilidades especiales te refieres a...?

-Lo seduje...-dijo ella haciendo otra pausa-Y aunque el sexo no era parte del plan no me pareció mala idea...tu hermano es...alguien con quien una chica como

yo no se topa todos los días...es lindo, y atractivo en un sentido muy distinto al resto de los hombres...

-El...no está cooperando como quisieramos...y me temo que eres la unica que podrá persuadirlo de lo contrario...-dijo Thor-No te conozco y no sé que trato tienes

con Fury...pero mucha gente puede estar en peligro si no nos entrega información sobre Doom...

-No estas entendiendo...-dijo ella-No puedes engañar dos veces con la misma treta al dios del engaño, Thor, eres su hermano, debes conocerlo mejor que yo..

-Lograste meterse en su mente, y eso nadie lo habia hecho algo...te quiere, te desea...y eso lo está consumiendo...hará lo que sea para que regreses a él...

-Que te hace pensar que quiero eso?

-Tus ojeras...no puedes dormir, verdad?-dijo el dios mirando sus ojos-Creaste un lazo con él, él permitió que asi fuera...y ahora lo puedes percibir, como cuando

ves por el rabillo del ojo...estan conectados psiquicamente, no podrá negarse aunque eso le carcoma el orgullo...

-Me quieres para usar a tu hermano y lograr tus propositos y los de SHIELD-dijo ella

-No es acaso lo que tu hiciste, Violette Summers?

-Pero yo no le estoy escondiendo nada...¿como sé que esto no es un intento de volver a reclutarme?

-Tienes mi palabra, nadie te hará daño...

-No le temo a nada ni nadie...-dijo Violette-Lo digo por SHIELD, me he negado a ellos y a hacerles daño...pero si llegan a engañarme, Fury y su pequeño grupo de espías

las va a pagar...y a ti-recalcó con su dedo-Ni tu reino ni nada te va a salvar de mi, vale?

Thor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa...volvía a encontrale la razón a su hermano...si que sabia elegir con quien enredarse...


	5. Chapter 5

MATA HARI

-Hey, loco...-dijo un guardia abriendo la puerta-Alguien viene a verte...

Loki alzó la vista, dejando a un lado el libro que su hermano le habia llevado hace unos días y colocandolo bajo su almohada...creyó que era él y no queria ver que en

el fondo su regalo le habia gustado bastante.

-No quiero verlo...-dijo él pensando en que su hermano no iba a verlo en cerca de tres días...

No pudo disimular su asombro cuando la vió...Violette Summers...jean ajustados, botas largas, una polera suelta y un sueter...no iba con intenciones de nada en

especial pero pudo notar a simple vista que Loki no se encontraba bien...podía ser un dios, pero no lo estaban tratando bien...

-No te ves bien...-dijo ella-Yo solo...queria ver como estabas...

-Perdona que no te crea, pero fuiste tu quien me trajo aqui-dijo el hombre sentandose en la cama-Que quieres?

-Thor piensa que, si regreso aqui puedo trata de convercerte de darles información...-dijo la joven-Personalmente creo que está un poco desesperado

Loki regreso a su libro, ignorandola por completo...ella se sentó en la mesa...mientras miraba las camaras...de pronto sacó agujas de metal desde su mano derecha

y las disparó hacia éstas, apagandolas...

-Cuando vine aqui hace mas de 3 semanas...vine a pedirte perdón-dijo ella-Vine a pedirte perdón no por haberte seducido ni haber hecho el amor contigo...vine porque

me sentí mal al usarte para mis propositos personales...por capturarte para poder escapar...

Loki cerró el libro, mirandola a los ojos...vio en ellos la misma chispa que esa noche en que la conoció...la belleza de ella era innegable, que lo habia engañado

también, pero en el fondo sabia que habia que darle mérito...él, en su lugar, hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo...

-Perdón si sigo sin creer una palabra en lo que me dices, Violette...si ese es tu nombre...

-Mi nombre clave es "Mata HAri"-dijo ella-Pero lo considero demasiado...revelador...

El principe esbozó una sonrisa, levantandose de su asiento, y haciendo ella lo mismo...sus pasos comenzaron a acercarse a ella haciendola retroceder...su mirada en ella,

intima...seductora y fria...como un dios de hielo...

-Quieres que te diga lo que sé pero no lo haré...no hasta que hayas cumplido cada uno de mis deseos, Mata Hari...bailarás hasta que yo te lo diga-dijo él casi en un

susurro-Y solo ahi...quizás te revele mis secretos...

Su rostro estaba cada vez mas cerca uno de otro; Loki la habia empujado hasta la pared, y sus labios casi rozaban los suyos...su respiración estaba entrecortada, podía

sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, casi saliendo de su pecho...

-"Me desea"-pensó Loki casi sin creer...-De verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quiera?

-Cumplirás mis deseos, Mata Hari?

Violette asintió, perdida entre sus ojos verdes profundos como un abismo marino...

Como un flash en su cabeza recordó que habia desconectado las cámaras...podía estrangularla ahora con sus propias manos, aún sin magia era mas grande y fuerte que ella

y podía romper su fragil cuello o golpear su craneo en la pared...pero no...no quieria...queria usarla...

Tomó su rostro con fuerza y la besó, con desesperación...casi con furia...metiendo su lengua en la boca, empujandola contra la pared con fuerza...levantandola unos

centrimetros para arremeter con furia entre sus piernas...sus manos dentro de su polera, apretando su cintura con sus manos, levantandola un poco mas...presionando

mas su cuerpo contra la pared...podía escucharla gemir de placer...tomó su cabello con fuerza, besando su cuello, bajando con su mano tratando de desabrochar su

jeans...uno, dos botones...el cierre...sus manos dentro del pantalón mientras volvía a levantarla...otro gemido...

De pronto ella reaccionó, empujandolo con una inusual fuerza lejos de ella...se abrochó el pantalón y dió un suspiro...

-Bien...entendí tu punto y creo que tu el mio...-dijo ella-Estoy dispuesta a casi todo...pero no asi...

Loki le sonrió entonces, estaba bajo una rival...no era solamente alguien que quisiera seducir, también era alguien que querria derrotar...

-Te quiero ahora...aqui y ahora...-dijo Loki

-Aun sabiendo que es un engaño, que va a terminar mal...y que al final de todo, cuando quieras destruirme, no podrás hacerlo?-dijo ella

Loki sabia que no tenia sentido apelar a esa afirmación...era la verdad, ambos la sabían...

-Calle Arlington 1290, Los angeles, CAlifornia...-dijo Loki-Es uno de los laboratorios de Doom, allí fabrica partes de sus robots replicas y está controlado

por uno de sus colaboradores mas cercanos...

Violette sacó un celular, enviando un mensaje a Fury con la dirección, y tambien con un mensaje final..."Deja en silencio una hora el sector 4"

Dejó su telefono en la mesa, quitandose el sueter y la polera, y comenzando a desabrochar lentamente su pantalón, quitandoselo frente a Loki, quien solamente la

observaba tragando saliva y con su mirada en sus suaves pechos y sus caderas...

-No esperarás a confirmar la información?-dijo entonces el principe...

-No...aunque sea mentira, ambos sabemos que no saldré de aqui sin llevarme un recuerdo tuyo...-dijo Violette, mientras se recostaba en la cama...el se acercó

lentamente, recorriendo con sus dedos sus suaves piernas, hasta llegar a su sexo...se desabrochó la camisa y quitó el cinturón de su pantalón...metiendo su cuerpo

encima de ella, mientras sus piernas lo recibían...mas tranquilo, saboreó su lengua suavemente...su cuello desnudo, sus pechos bronceados, bajó con sus labios hasta

sus caderas, mordiendolas mientras ella se retorcía de placer...quitó las pantaletas con los dientes, su lengua metida en ella, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos suaves

y profundos...

-Veamos que tanto te gusta mi lengua...Mata Hari-dijo él mientras jugaba con su sexo desnudo y entregado a él...sus uñas clavadas en sus hombros, tomando sus cabellos

fuertemente mientras su espalda se arqueba en movimientos ondulados como una serpiente en fuego...

Sus cuerpos desnudos, él en una arremetida contra ella, colocandose entre sus piernas, apoyandolas en sus caderas mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la aprisionaba contra

él...moviendose suave y candenciosamente...los ojos de ella entrecerrados, gimiendo, gritando...elevandose desde la cama...

Bajó con su cuerpo hasta su rostro, besandola, mordiendo su cuello con pasión, con desenfreno, con furia...cada gemido de ella le producía en él los deseos irreprimibles

de mas...de vaciarla, de llegar al fondo de ella y tenerla ahi, rendida a él...vencida...derrotada...

-Dime que me deseas, mortal...-le dijo en un susurro-Dime!

-Si...te deseo...

-Nunca habias sentido esto antes...nunca vas a volver a sentir nada asi por nadie...nunca...-dijo él-Oh...no sabes lo que haces, Violette...no sabes!-le susurró mientras

mordía su oreja y su cuello

Volvió a tomarla de las caderas, empujando su cuerpo hasta que comenzó a temblar...dos, tres arremetidas mientras sus labios murmuraban y su cuerpo mojado y brillante

se despedazaba frente a él...se sentía poderoso, se sentía bien tenerla ahi, sometida, aunque solo fuera un instante...y en ese instante él era libre y ella su

prisionera...

Su propio cuerpo cayó al fin sobre ella, para terminar el gemido final de su cuerpo...aún adolorido y torturado, podía, si quería, seguir tomandola por toda la noche...

pero no, por ahora era suficiente. HAbia probado su punto, y su punto era claro: mientras ella jugara con él, él les daria la información...


	6. Chapter 6

INFORMACION

Los pasos de SHIELD se acercaban lentamente a Doom y a craneo rojo...cuando Fury dijo que usaría todas las herramientas posibles para vencer a sus enemigos, probablemente

pensaba en ella...

Dos semanas luego de la primera vez que visitó su celda, sus visitas comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes...cada dos o tres días ella llegaba y él le entregaba información...

luego, le pedía algo a cambio...algo que generalmente le hacia terminar enredado con él en su cama...cada vez que lo hacía, algo de el parecía quedarse con ella...

y parte de ella quedaba en su cama...

Loki habia comenzado a contarle cosas de él, cosas que ella no le preguntaba pero que aún asi le decia...su infancia, el secreto de su origen...sus viajes por el

universo...no requeria información de ello, pero aún asi lo escuchaba...

-Mi nombre es Violette...no "mortal"!-dijo ella en una ocasión, cuando en uno de los tantos comentarios sarcásticos del dios, habia utlizado esa expresión...-Además...

¿como sabes que soy mortal? Ningún arma ha podido dañarme...quizás y soy inmortal como uds, los dioses de Asgard...?

El comentario le hizo reír a Loki mas de lo que ella hubiese imaginado. Una risa limpia, espontanea...

-Bien...ahora que ya te he entretenido...supongo que no me darás algún otro detalle de los planos que encontramos en la casa de seguridad de Craneo Rojo, o si?

-dijo Violette mostrandole una copia enrollada en sus ropas, que luego extendió en la mesa...

Loki la observó uno segundos, serio...escudriñandola como una runa que revela sus secretos...

-Hace tres semanas, esto era un juego para ti...-dijo el dios acercandose de espaldas hacia ella, aprisionando su cuerpo tomandola por las caderas...en esas

semana habia descubierto algunos puntos importantes en el cuerpo de su espia...y el mas importante eran sus caderas-Ahora, de verdad quieres acabar con ellos...

¿a que se debe ese cambio?

Violette se soltó de él y cayó pesadamente en la silla, miro a loki que se veía inmenso frente a ella...

-Tu ultima información salvó la vida de cerca de 1000 personas...-dijo la joven-Iba a hacer volar una conferencia de paz que de paso estaba a media cuadra de un hospital

para niños...creeme que ver a salvo a 80 niños que pudieron haber muerto por Doom, te hace replanetar las cosas acerca de luchar contra el mal...

-Ah...la culpa por no ocupar tus poderes para el bien...el complejo del capitán america...-dijo Loki sarcásticamente-De verdad, Violette? Te revuelcas con un dios

alien que ha tratado de esclavizar a tu raza dos veces y aún asi quieres ser un heroe...?

Violette no le dijo nada, salvo observarlo con una mirada neutra...luego de unos segundos Loki se acercó a ella y le dió un beso en la frente...el gesto de cariño

-de verdadero cariño-sorprendió a Violette

-Vete...veré que hacer...-dijo Loki sentandose en la cama-Además, necesito descansar...este ritmo de "trabajo"-dijo él enfatizando lentamente la ultima palabra-Me

está dejando muy pocos momentos de relajo...

-Aqui está lo que me pediste, grandulón-dijo Natasha Romanoff sentandose al lado de Thor con un folder de varias páginas-Nada raro...lo cual de hecho es raro...

Thor abrió la carpeta, viendo algunas fotos de la joven, de sus padres, de ella de niña...

-Violette Summers es un misterio...-dijo la viuda-Sabemos todo de ella y a la vez nada...sabemos que sus padres fueron parte de un experimento llamado "Mata Hari",

que buscaba crear espías para SHIELD, pero los resultados no se vieron hasta que nació ella, no se sabe como pero sus padres le transmitieron cieros "poderes" a los

que habian sido expuestos...

-Las feromonas, una especie de droga que ella emana y que hace controlar a los hombres...-dijo Thor

-Y el arma-dijo NAtalie-Cuando está el peligro, su piel se convierte en metal, y desde sus manos pueden salir agujas, espadas o cuchillos...cualquier cosa de metal...

se supone que es una especie de armadura indestructible, pero nadie la ha visto...

-Ella es...biologa?

-Si...trabaja en un laboratorio farmaceutico en las afueras de Nyork...creemos que ha creado algun medicamento para contrarrestar los efectos de sus poderes-aclaró

a espía-Y esa puede ser la razón por la que solo fue encontrada hace 2 años...

-Quien es el?-dijo el dios de Asgard enfatizando su mirada en una fotografia de un hombre de unos 25 años, piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabellos castaño...sus facciones

delgadas y finas le recordaron las de su hermano, pero la mirada del joven era ciertamente mas cálida...mucho mas que la de Loki...

-Marcus Cole-dijo la agente Romanoff-Es la unica persona con la que sabemos que Violette ha tenido alguna relación...era doctor, estudiaron juntos en la universidad

y fueron novios durante 3 años...murió en el ataque a NYork de los chitauris...Violette tenía entonces 21, él 24...es lo unico que tenemos de su pasado...

-Luego de eso...la captó Fury...-dijo entonces Thor-Eso quiere decir que antes de la muerte de su novio ella, la "Mata HAri" no existía...

-Piensas que sus poderes "surgieron" entonces?

-SAbemos que puede pasar...ya sabes la historia de Bannen mejor que yo...-dijo el asgardiano-Tal vez es cierto...solo quiere escapar de esto...

-POr eso me pediste su archivo? Para saber su historia?-dijo la mujer-Creí que encontrarias algo interesante...

-Lo es para mi, agente-dijo Thor-Ella quiere salvarlo...


	7. Chapter 7

POSESIÓN

Loki despertó sobresaltado. No sabia que hora era pero los guardias aún no cambiaban el turno de noche, por lo que supuso que sería de madrugada. No tenia una ventana

para ver la salida del sol ni un reloj para controlar el tiempo...fue a su pequeño baño y se lavó el rostro tratando de ordenar las ideas...si no habia sido un sueño, estaba en graves problemas...

Miró sus manos luego de unos segundos...una cicatriz de una herida hecha por calor...no habia sido un sueño...

-Guardia...guardia!-gritó de improviso-Guardia!

-Que quiere su majestad?-dijo el guardia con desgano...

-Necesito a la mortal...ahora...es preciso que la traigan ante mi ahora...!

-Amigo...que tal una revista? O una película? Son las 4 de la mañana...

-No te he preguntado eso...-dijo Loki-Llama a mi hermano, a Romanoff, a quien sea! Necesito a Violette, ahora...

No cansó de insistir hasta que, una hora mas tarde, SHIELD estaba en la puerta de la casa de Violette, extrañamente, cuando ella abrió, estaba lista...no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la base y llevarla a él...al entrar, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Loki pareció relajarse al verla...

-Estabas...bien?

-Si...por que? Pasa algo?

-Doom sabe que me tienen prisionero...era de suponerse, Victor tiene espías en todas partes-dijo Loki casi sorprendiéndose de su inteligencia-Prepara un ataque simultaneo a aqui, al resto de las bases, a los cuarteles de la Iniciativa...a todos quienes los estan ayudando, incluyendome...y a ti...

El principe se acercó a ella, queriendo rozar su mano a su rostro, pero algo se interpuso...las palabras de Violette...

-No lo hagas, Loki...no...-dijo ella-Ambos sabemos que esto no va a terminar bien, no hay forma en que te vuelvas bueno, y no hay forma en que yo me vuelva mala... nos hemos aprovechado uno del otro, eso es todo...lujuria, en el mejor de los casos...no le des mas vuelta...

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que vivas, Mata Hari...-dijo él-Cuando Doom los ataque, solo quedará cenizas...y si vives, Hydra lo acabará..¿no lo entiendes?! He reunido la fuerza suficiente para salir de aqui, ¿no vas a seguirme?

Miró a la joven, y luego de unos segundos solo se limitó a sonreir...

-No podrás apartarte de mi...me perteneces, Violette...

-Lo sé...pero aún asi no me iré...-dijo la joven-Tenías razón, estoy mal de la cabeza por querer ser un heroe, pero aunque me desees y quieras poseerme, no podrás sacarme de aqui, no tienes suficiente fuerza...no podrás matarme...por que aún no me has vencido...y no puedes obligarme a seguirte, aunque sepas todos los hechizos para ello…

Loki volvió a sonreirle...bajando levemente la vista...se acercó y tomó su rostro, besando su mejilla...

-Entonces es el fin de lo que sea que hayamos tenido, Violette Summers...esperaba algo mas de ti para terminar esta relación...-dijo Loki-Pero Doom atacará pronto, y sinceramente, aunque Doom haya sido un antiguo aliado, no me gusta la idea que me sorprenda con los pantalones abajo...

Esta vez fue Violette quien se acercó a el, apagando las cámaras y atrayendo sus labios con los suyos...pasó su mano por entremedio de su cabello hasta su cabello... ella también habia aprendido algo de él...

Violette lo movio, sentandolo en la cama, mientras ella se sentaba encima de él...abriendo las piernas, quitandose el sueter y tratando de desabrochar su pantalón... se arrodilló frente a él, metiendo su pene dentro de la boca, la segunda cosa que al principe le encantaba, y que, según él, era algo que solo hacían bien las chicas de Midgard...

La lengua de ella recorria el lujurioso cuerpo perfecto del principe de Asgard hasta que llegó a sus labios, que se abrieron ante ella con deseo...Loki parecía disfrutar el cambio de actitud de ella, quien se mostraba siempre pasiva ante él...de hecho, le gustaba bastante como ella jugaba con él como si fuera una paleta de caramelo...de nuevo sentada frente a él, Loki comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, el largo cierre desde el cuello a la cintura...el brasier que sujetaba sus pechos siempre broncedos...los besó mientras ella se inclinaba hacia atrás y se dejaba acariciar por Loki...

-Ven conmigo...no me hagas rogarte, Violette...-le susurró él al oído...

Ella lo miró con ternura...acercando su rostro al de él, juntando sus frentes...

-Mi nombre...nunca lo dices...

-Nadie te va a salvar aqui, Violette-dijo él nuevamente, abrazandola

-Tu ya lo hiciste, Loki...-dijo ella, quien se levantó para quitarse el vestido con un movimiento...Loki se quedó sentado, viendo su cuerpo solo cubierto con una

pantaleta blanca...sus pechos estaban cubierto por sus cabellos largos que caían en mechones de colores...

Caminó hacia él, metiendose entre sus piernas mientras Loki se recostaba en la cama, con el cuerpo ardiendo...sentandose encima de él...mientras Loki se inclinaba

luego quedando frente a frente, mirandose en silencio...era su despedida...la ultima vez que la veía desnuda...la ultima vez que hacian el amor y ambos lo sabian... ella moriría...él se iría...

Su mano fria acarició el cabello de Violette, quitando un mechón de su oreja, besando su cuello...queria que el mundo se detuviera, que ella estuviese ahi, con él para siempre...¿era solo deseo o de verdad sentía algo por ella? No tendría tiempo de averiguarlo...ninguno de los dos tendría mas tiempo...

Ella movió su cuerpo, introduciendose en él...lentamente...Loki cerró los ojos unos segundos, la abrazó...se sentó de rodillas en la cama mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, acercandola a él...impidiendo que se alejara...su movimiento, su respiración entrecortada cada vez que él se movia...que la acercaba a él...las manos de ella tomaban su espalda, acariciaban su cabello, se hundían en su cuello...sus piernas cruzadas bajo su espaldas, aprisionadas...cada gemido le hacia recordar los gemidos anteriores...todas las veces en que ella habia sido suya...

Violette apartó su cuerpo arqueando su espalda y él pudo notar que lagrimas caían por sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas...comprendió entonces que lo que habian sentido ambos era sreal, no era engaño...era mas que simple lujuria...el deseo también era un sentimiento...le dolía saber tanto como él que esta vez sería la ultima...

Loki besó sus lágrimas, ya sabia lo que haria con ellas, pero por ahora solo las bebería...se abalanzó sobre ella dejandola bajo él, arremetiendo contra su cuerpo, acariciandola como nunca lo habia hecho...dos, tres veces...lenta e intimamente, como debió haber sido siempre. Besó nuevamente su cuerpo: labios, cuello, pechos mientras sus movimientos lentos y cadenciosos le hacian gemir tan fuerte que debió cerrar su boca pensando que, si la escuchaban gritar de esa forma, pensarían que la estaba matando...

No queria que se terminara...no queria dejarla...algo en su interior le decia que no podía simplemente irse pero sabia que no habia esperanza, ellos no...no era

posible, aún asi no queria que terminara, pero no podía controlar todo en el universo...no podía tampoco controlar su cuerpo cuando llega al punto del orgasmo que

ahora él le entregaba y que ella recibía con el cuerpo sudoroso...

No...no puede terminar asi...-pensó Loki-No puede...


	8. Chapter 8

BATALLA

Esperó pacientemente en su celda desde el momento en que ella se fue. Con su armadura de batalla. No tenía oportunidad frente a Von Doom, no mientras esté ahi, en esa prisión. Con un poco de suerte Victor trataría de matarlo afuera, como parte del show, y si eso sucedía quizás tenga una oportunidad; en ese sentido Doom y él eran muy parecidos...todo tenía que ser con un público, y que forma mas dramática de morir que a manos de un ex-aliado...

Sentía que las cosas afuera comenzaban a aumentar de temperatura cuando oyó a lo lejos varias explosiones. La guerra habia iniciado. Pensó en ella, en Violette...en su pequeña Mata Hari y sus puños se cerraron con furia...no debió dejarla ir, debió engañarla...debio idear algo para detenerla pero no, no era el dios del engaño y las mentiras cuando estaba con ella...solo era Loki, el hombre que se enamoró de ella...

-Si...amor-pensó Loki- Estúpido Loki...te enamoraste de ella, de una humana capaz de mentir y engañar tanto o mas que tu...

Sonrió pensando en la ironía de su existencia. Si no fuera un dios de Asgard diría simplemente que era karma, que estaba pagando sus travesuras. Pero sonreir ante ello no quitaba el hecho que ella probablemente ya estaría muerta...

Pensaba en esto cuando sintió a los guardias salir...explosiones cerca de la celda y gritos de terror...luego silencio. La puerta se abrió lentamente pero a mitad de ello se detuvo, para luego abrirse de par en par...era ella...

-Vamos...debes salir de aqui-dijo Violette-Tu hermano ha enviado por ti...debes irte para poder reestablecer tus poderes...

La vió como una aparición. Su cuerpo iba cubierto por una especie de armadura de caballero...gris y lila...en su mano derecha una espada, en la izquierda un escudo...

- Estas viva...?

-Claro que si, estupido dios de asgard...-dijo ella sonriendole-Crees que un ejercito de Doom podrá conmigo..? Vamos...debes salir de aqui...

Corrieron por los pasillos del intrincado laberinto que era la base de SHIELD. Y en ellos Violette Summers dejó de ser para Loki una espía, dejó de ser Mata HAri para convertirse en una Valkiria, en una diosa guerrera que se movía con furia y decisión en medio de las balas y las armas enemigas...una tormenta de espada, una tempestad sus ojos celestes avanzando por entre los enemigos...

-"Estupido Loki"...-se dijo a si mismo nuevamente-"Preocupándome por ella cuando sola con una espada podía rebanar el mundo"...

Fuera ya de las instalaciones de SHIELD, vió como varios de los otrora enemigos combatían contra Hydra y contra Doom...

-Donde está Thor...?

-Me temo que en la ciudad...lo siento-dijo ella-Debí engañarte o no saldrías...ahora, fuera de la base, debes irte...vete antes que Victor te encuentre...yo me las arreglaré...

-Tus poderes...debería empezar por usarlos ahora, podrías escapar mas facilmente...

-Poderes?-dijo ella-Que poderes?

-Las feromonas...

-Feromonas...?-dijo ella-Hace años que no las uso...espera ¿quien te contó?

-Alguien...no es importante...-dijo Loki-Es verdad?

-Pues si...hace 3 años...no ahora...-dijo la joven-No es justo...

-Eso quiere decir que...el dia en que nos encontramos en ese bar...

Violette le sonrió, dandose cuenta que Loki al fin habia caído en una trampa preparado por el mismo...

-Vete de aqui, Dios de Asgard...antes que tu tierna estupidez me haga arrancarte la ropa aqui mismo...-le respondió la chica-Nunca usé mis poderes contigo...si te atraje a mi cama la noche en que nos conocmimos fue porque me gustaste, y tu a mi…

Loki se avalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente,a cercando su cuerpo mientras las explosiones interrumpían su aliento…el olor a sangre y tierra alrededor constrastaba con la dulzura de sus labios….

-No estoy acostumbrado a rogarle a nadie, menos a una mortal-dijo Loki-Pero haría una excepción si supiera que con ello pudiese llevarte conmigo….

-No lo hagas…no me iré, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que digas…-dijo ella-Es mi deber quedarme aquí….

Violette acarició su cabello por ultima vez…

-Sé que no lo dirás primero…asi que lo haré yo: Te amo, Loki de Asgard….siempre lo haré, y si volvemos a vernos, será para siempre…pero ahora no, ahora tengo otros planes….

La vió alejarse de él camino a la batalla. Desaparecía del todo cuando le gritó por última vez...

-Si sales de ésta...dejarás de ser Mata Hari?

-Claro...el día en que tu dejes de ser el dios de las travesuras le respondió ella-Gusto en conocerte, Loki...tal vez nos volvamos a ver...

-Si...-le respondió él-La próxima vez será mi turno de engañarte…

-Lo que digas…

"Si-pensó Loki mientras accionaba su magia-La próxima vez te quedarás conmigo para siempre"…

FIN

_**Espero que les haya gustado…en realidad este fic fue solo un gran pretexto para imaginar a Loki desnudo…sin que crea tener algún tipo de desorden psiquiátrico….en fin, descansaré de mis fijaciones sexuales por un rato, y luego iré a la carga con otro ffic…**_

_**Gracias a todos quienes hayan leído esta historia y dejen un review porfavor!**_


End file.
